N and Hilda's love
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: N and Hilda are apart. Deciding to go or stay away, N finally decides to see the person he truly loves.


**A/N: I have rewriting this story, partly because of all the mistakes when I was a newbie to this site. I was bored and decided to fix my stories, if you wondered. I hope you all enjoy thee newest version of it. Review if you want!**

* * *

><p>The male watched as Deerling danced around in the fields, the evolution Pokémon watching carefully. Though, two caught his eye. The rubbed their heads together. They looked so happy. Just <em>too <em>happy. N made a simple sound, annoyed and angry. What was up with Pokémon around spring time? Always being lovey and trying to impress others with strength or what they looked like. N understood yet, he didn't.

"Maybe I'll figure out soon or perhaps not."

N looked up in a tree to find two Unfezant. They where happily building a nest, murmuring quietly in their work. The female nuzzled the male. N walked away and sighed. Why where Pokémon so like this in the spring when people wanted to walk around? What if people disliked this odd behavior of them? Surely nobody was pleased about it.

"I hate this. Why did I ever leave Touko? She did help me with situations of me being rather confused. I left because I... what? Exactly what? Why?" he whispered. Before knowing, his trusty old friend popped out. N smiled, lifting a hand to pat Zoroark. The Pokémon simply cocked its head to the side, wanting an answer. Seeing the human in such a state was so rare, they didn't like it at all. He smiled, knowing what his friend was asking.

"This... 'love' is reminding me of her. When ever I think about her, I have that feeling Pokémon call love."

Zoroark growled delightfully. N shook his head. "As if, she's probably already met someone. I can't show up before her, after all these years. Touko might hate me."

He watched as his Pokémon frowned, eyes stern. He could only laugh. _Pokemon are so much like humans yet, so different in many ways. I understand though, what he's saying._

"Fine, I shall go see her. Please, my friend, transforming into a flying type. It's going to be a little ways on foot." N said. Zoroark transformed into another Pokémon, flying off when N had climbed on. Towards Hilda's home. While the two where heading towards her house, Touko, on the other hand, was watching the sun go down. The sky was a mixer of orange and pink. Making the water seem to shimmer with sparkles, Touko adjusted her position with a rather tired sigh.

"Why did N leave?" she asked herself. She asked herself every day, almost every sunset. Sure, she had those days that only made her smile. Those moments with her friends who made her happy. Deep down, though, she was depressed and only. Looking down, she spotted a Crustle with another, bother close to the waters edge. She growled, heading towards the house. Touko hated this season, when everything seemed happy and lovey-dovey. She hated it all. Walking back to the house, she opened the front door. Ignoring Juniper and her mother, Touko simply headed upstairs. They watched her go, listening as she angrily muttered to herself. The Professor sighed.

"She needs to move on, that boy is long gone from her! How long has it been?"

"Two years. She's seventeen now."

"Why can't she move on? Touko should know he's never coming back. After all that had happen, I'm surprised that girl even have feelings for him." Juniper sipped her cup of coffee, turning to look at the worried mother." Maybe we should talk to her about it?"

"I've tried before, Touko didn't even listen at all. What am I going to do about her? If she keeps going like this, no one would want to be with her!"

"It's hard to forget someone like him... Why can't I forget about that moron?" Touko hissed. She listened as her mother and Juniper where talking. Talking about her. Of all places they could be, it had to be at the house. The brunet laid on her bed, hugging the pillow close.

"Victini ni?"

"Oooh Victini if only he stayed I would be happy."Hilda sobbed. All her Pokemon wished their Trainer could be happy and even tried to find N but failed. Hilda stopped crying after thirty minutes.

"I need to start looking for someone else to love but who?"Hilda asked her Victini and Serperior.

"Serperior ser."

"Austin? No he's too scared of ferriswheels and he's just too...scared," Hilda murmured. She remembered all those times with him. How he clung dear life on her shoulder, whining when they went higher. He would eventually hug her, face buried in the crook of her neck as he freaked on when the machine rocked. When others suspected something between the two, it made her shiver. Not a good shiver at all to be exact.

"Victini?"

"Cheren? Well, he is very sweet and kind even though he's such a stubborn guy. He's a Gym Leader now, isn't he? Cher did ask me out once, but I might try a relationship with him," she drifted off in the sentence. Noticing as Victini leaned closer, a questioning edge to her voice, Touko finished off." I'll date him when I'm done. Goodbye Victini, I'm going for a walk."

Getting off the bed, Touko walked out of her room. Victini slouched, sweat dropping with a sigh. Humans where hard to talk to. Ignoring her mom and Juniper again, she simply walked out of the house. Past Bianca's home and into the woods, she strolled down till her bare feet hit sand. The waves beat against the shore gently, the water strolling back to the ocean before repeating.

"N I wish you could hear me begging for you...I wish you were here," Hilda whispered, feeling the wind blow her hair to her side. Wings where head, a voice sounding along with it. She frowned. That voice sounded familiar, didn't it? Ignoring the simple stupid idea, she closed her eyes. N returned Zoroark back to his Poké ball, quietly walking towards the figure on the ground. He felt his heart speed up, seeing the familiar girl. She looked so beautiful. He sat next to her and looked at her. _I want to tell you everything that I've seen, what I've done. Touko, I missed you so much it hurts._

"It's quiet beautiful, isn't it?" N asked, sitting down quickly besides the brunet. She turned her head, eyes widening.

"Though, I am missing someone. Have you seen her? The females name is Touko," he smirked. Touko shouted his name, throwing her arms around his neck instantly. N hugged back, chuckling. Even though he felt utterly happy, tears swelled in his eyes.

"I missed you so much," he murmured She looked at him, N seeing as tears shimmer against her cheeks. Laughing a bit, Touko smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Please stay by my side," the brunet hissed, hugging him tightly.

"I will stay with you forever and never leave you alone when their is danger, I'll protect you. I'll love you no matter what happens."


End file.
